rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ride The Storm (v5.2.0)/@comment-84.24.8.99-20170512194433
Finished, R$ upgrades only. Some info on the last two races for anyone interested: 7.5 Actually succeeded after a couple of tries, but I took the first turn a bit too fast and slightly grazed the wall on the left just after the turn. I race as clean as possible so this wasn't good enough for me. I restored from the cloud and tried again. Took me a few more attempts to succeed again, this time without touching the wall. 100% clean on the finish straight too, no crashing into the wall to slow down, no pushing other cars, no 'handbrake' turn. My number one tip is: Learn how to block Magnus and the others on the finish straight. This is the most difficult and important part of the race. I could reach a 80-100m lead on the first straight quite easily, but that is still not enough to stay ahead of the pack at the finish when you have to brake hard. So: '- Force Magnus to attempt passing you on your left, by staying in the middle of the road at first' '- Get in front of him on the left before he actually passes you, brake, and keep braking throughout all of the next steps' '- Steer along with Magnus as he slowly moves to the right to not let him pass on that side' '- The next car will try to pass Magnus on the left but there's not enough room yet so he has to brake and stay behind Magnus' '-The car after that will simultaneously try to pass you on the right, but since you're steering towards the middle of the road, he has to brake for you' '- Finish, amidst and barely in front of the 3 next cars' Obviously this requires some skills and probably practice to determine where to start braking. I can't tell you the point at which to brake exactly, because honestly I did it on feeling, not by looking at a certain point. I needed my eyes on Magnus. Note: I don't think I could see the other two cars coming at me while racing, definitely not until the very last tenth of a second or so. I learned their behaviour from looking at the replay of my first win, and confirmed it with the replay of my second win. 7.6 Although I'm a clean racer, it is most likely impossible to succeed here with R$ upgrades only without going off track. The other cars are simply way too fast on the straights. Did not touch another car at all though. So I cut the first chicane by going across the grass and was in front of everyone after it. From that point on it's either blocking everyone for the rest of the race or cutting the first chicane every lap, or a combination of both. I let 3 cars pass me on the start/finish straight once for fun. I won this twice too, again didn't feel like my first one was clean enough as I skidded on the grass once while cutting the chicane. Did this race 'dirty' because I have no idea how much to upgrade the car to be able to finish it 100% clean, and I don't like the car enough to throw a bunch of gold at it just for one race, probably barely ever using it again. Note: I think I'm a good player but not the best of the best, never got 1st place worldwide in a time trial race lol. So I guess if you're decently skilled, you can do this.